LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO
by Saori Yuy
Summary: Miyuki viaja a Japón, para ver a su mejor amigo Yami, pero se entera que se va a casar; decide ir a ayudarle con los preparativos, pero en realidad está firmemente decidida a detener la boda y robar al novio. Cap 5 Arriba! ¿Qué tiene que ver Seto Kaiba? [Re-Editado y Actualizado]
1. La amiga RE-UP!

_**Título: LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**_

_Escritora: Saori Yuy_

_NOTE: HOLA A TODOS! Para empezar … Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes no me pertenecen (- triste realidad…snif-) sin embargo hay algunos personajes míos en la historia, please no me demanden!. Ah sí está basado en la película cuyo nombre es el mismo que el de mi historia, aunque puede que varien ciertas cosas y argumentos. Cuídense. Hasta la vista!_

_**Cap. 1: "La amiga"**_

_Entonces, era una mañana "común" y "corriente", donde los pájaros cantan y blabla.. , que hacía de paisaje a los tripulantes de un crucero._

_- Te lo digo, es fabuloso, créeme- era la voz de una chica, cuyo aspecto era dulce al igual que su voz , delgada (pero no tanto), sus ojos eran de color miel, pelo castaño y un poco rizado. Se encontraba tomando el radiante sol en la alberca de un enorme barco, hablando con otra chica, su nombre era Miyuki._

_-Ni te lo imaginas- concluyó._

_- ¿Y cuándo se supone que lo conoceré? – respondió la otra chica, de pelo negro y ojos negros._

_- Muy pronto, es más, mañana el Barco hará una larga parada en el Puerto de Dominó en Japón, ahí lo conocerás y pasaremos las mejores vacaciones del año. Te caerá bien_

_- Y,…, cómo es que se llama?- la chica de pelo negro le dijo en tono algo indiferente._

_- Yami Mottou…- respondió suavemente._

_- y tiene hermanos? Amigos? Novia?_

_- Hermanos sí tiene, un hermano menor, se parece a él. Amigos claro que sí, novia… pues…_

_- Tiene novia?- le insistió la amiga. Sin embargo, la chica de pelo castaño recordó la razón por la cual había decidido tomar un crucero rumbo hacia Ciudad Dominó_

_FLASHBACK_

_Miyuki se encontraba en su habitación en Francia, acababa de terminar su maestría en Negocios Internacionales luego de haber sacado arqueología, su edad: 23 años, sus padres eran dueños de una cadena de estudios de arqueología alrededor de Asia, y estaba dispuesta a continuar con el negocio familiar, pero antes de hacerlo, quería dedicarse un tiempo para relajarse y viajar antes de verse encerrada en el mundo laboral._

_Era de noche cuando una llamada telefónica la sacó de sus pensamientos:_

_Yami! Es bueno oírte de nuevo, me alegra tanto que hayas llamado, recuerdas que prometiste que viajaríamos cuando ambos estuviésemos libres de toda responsabilidad…- la voz del otro lado del auricular, hizo que hiciera una pausa- …sí me acuerdo que la mencionaste un par de veces… claro, ha sido tu amiga desde la secundaria…sí y estuvo contigo durante los duelos…y ahora estudia contigo en la Universidad…entonces… qué?!... pero es muy pronto! No crees que deberías…conocerla mejor…. Ja ja… claro que sólo… bromeo…entonces… cuándo será la boda?_

_FIN DEL FASHBACK_

_Novia…es por eso que estamos aquí… piensa casarse con una chica que… -hizo una pausa y susurró para sí misma- …bueno, el punto es que pronto dejará de tener novia… Por cierto es el mejor duelista en el Mundo, también sus amigos son muy reconocidos...- decía la chica muy ilusionada al pensar que volvería a ver a su amigo de la infancia._

_- Y a ti te gusta?- preguntó su amiga al ver el nerviosismo que presentaba Miyuki._

_- Ehm… jeje… obviamente que no, sólo somos amigos- le contestó muy nerviosa, cosa que la hizo pensar acerca de eso.. acaso… talvez lo que sentía por Yami se había convertido en algo más que una linda amistad de infancia?- Ehm, sabes que cómo que hace mucho calor… iré por algo de beber, qué se te ofrece?- preguntó rápidamente tratando de evadir dicha situación._

_- Agua estaría bien….- respondió a la repentina evasión de su amiga. A lo que sólo recibió como respuesta un lengua de fuera de parte de ella._

_La chica de pelo castaño se dirigió al área de restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la alberca:_

_- Por favor, cómo se le ocurre a Azul decir algo semejante… jaja…yo….a mi… gustarme….- más tardó en decir eso, cuando ya se hallaba tirada en el suelo con otro chico, cuyo aspecto no lucía como el de alguien muy amable que digamos- Fíjese por donde camina!- dijo instintivamente al caer._

_- La que debe fijarse eres tú! – contestó el chico de ojos azules y alto como su ego ( si no saben de quién se trata pues es mi bello y amado Seto…ah!..¬)_

_En eso un señor, que se notaba que era el jefe de meseros se acerco rápidamente a Seto y le ayudó a levantarse; mientras tanto nuestra pobre amiga se levantaba con dificultad sin ayuda de nadie:_

_- Joven Kaiba, se encuentra usted bien?- le decía el mesero. Mientras que Seto sólo observaba a la chica._

_- Afortunadamente sí, y no gracias a esa chiquilla!- le respondió con su singular tono de "Aquí mando yo, y por lo tanto el que importa soy yo"._

_- "Pardón mua" su Real Alteza- dijo con cierto grado de sarcasmo- por favor, cómo a alguien de tu edad debe de ayudarle otra persona, acaso ya te pesan los años? Aquí la ofendida debería ser yo no tú; como sea, daré como aludida esta situación y me retiraré. No estoy como para oír berrinches de un niño - y siguió su camino. Pero no contó de que Seto no es de los que le gusta perder, y menos con una chica._

_- Óyeme, me sorprende tu alto grado de amabilidad; no te irás así tan fácilmente- le decía mientras que la agarraba del brazo.- A mi nadie, escúchame bien, NADIE, me habla en ese tono. Tienes una lengua muy larga._

_- … Ya te dije… que no estoy cómo para tener que soportar tus berrinches, así que suéltame- trato de decirle esto lo más calmada posible. ¿Cómo alguien como él se atrevía a interrumpirle sus pensamientos y más cuando se trataba del apuesto Yami?_

_El mesero tratando de que esto no llegara a mayores les dijo:_

_- Jeje.. cálmense sí? Fue un pequeño accidente, nadie es culpable, porque no se toman algo, la casa invita.- Hubo silencio, pero eso lo rompió la chica._

_Dando un gran suspiro dijo:_

_- ah.. de acuerdo, asunto olvidado, no se preocupe señor, no es necesario que invite, creo que cada quién es capaz de comprarse su propia bebida- le dirigió una mirada fría a Seto y continuó- así que compermiso._

_- Así es, no es necesario. Es algo que a mi no me importa- siguió Seto._

_- Oye sólo trato de ser amable con…_

_- Dije, que no importa._

_- Jóvenes, por favor, no lo tomen como una necesidad, véanlo como una invitación…jeje..-dijo el mesero muy nervioso, más que por lo chica, por Kaiba, quién era una persona muy influyente para el Crucero. Pero al ver la cara de Seto Kaiba, no veía ninguna esperanza de que esa "invitación" se realizara, así que intentó con la chica- aceptarían, joven Kaiba?..., señorita…?- hizo pausa para preguntar el apellido de la chica._

_- Kinosaki, Miyuki Kinosaki, y no se moleste…_

_-no, insisto, por favor – le decía el mesero, mientras que este a su vez pensaba- "mire que de esto depende mi trabajo, por favor"._

_-…mmnn…, está bien, acepto, pero sólo por que USTED insiste._

_- muchísimas gracias, señorita Kinosaki. Por favor háganme el honor de seguirme, por aquí._

_- Ahorrense su amabilidad- dijo Kaiba con tono de "ya me voy"_

_- Joven por favor, haganos el honor.- insistió el mesero._

_- Está bien, de cualquier forma no pienso quedarme largo rato._

_- Eres…- estaba a punto de contestarle Miyuki, pero el mesero, interrumpió guiándolos al bar._

_Seto y Miyuki lo siguieron hacia la barra. Se sentaron, les sirvieron la bebida, y así el mesero se retiró dejándolos solos._

_-… entonces…- trato Miyuki, de sacarle platica al joven tan serio que tenía frente a ella._

_- Entonces qué?- prosiguió friamente._

_- … siempre eres así?- Miyuki seguía diciéndole con cara de "a este que le pasa"- grosero?_

_- Sólo cuando me topo con chiquillas tontas como tú- le dijo sin verla, mientras tomaba un traga de su bebida._

_- Perdón, te refieres a mí?- trato de hacerse la desentendida._

_-No, claro que no, a aquella chica que va hacia allá- dijo con tono sarcástico_

_- Ah, Que bueno, pobre chica, no sabe de los insultos que se está perdiendo_

_- Verdad, es una ingrata que no me ha pedido disculpas todavía_

_- Acaso no será de que quién le debe una disculpa eres tu, porque a parte de no aceptar de que fue tu culpa lo del "accidente", la insultas, no?_

_-No lo creo. Además, no era yo quién venía pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo._

_- A ver, si que eres un caso perdido; que inmortalidad ni que nada, no venía pensando en eso, venía pensando en…- suspira- Comencemos de nuevo, te parece, de una forma más conveniente, de acuerdo?- pero no recibió respuesta de Kaiba, ni mucho menos la volvió a ver- aja! Sí, claro me parece, lo que tu digas está bien- se contestó sola- como sea, me llamo Miyuki Kinosaki, mucho gusto; mis amigos me dicen Yuki - espero alguna respuesta por parte de Seto, su "presentación" por decir así, pero nada- no, no te preocupes, no es necesario que te presentes, me imagino que has de ser Seto Kaiba, no?... de qué cómo lo supe, pues fácil, el mesero dijo tu apellido, aparte de la iniciales en tu ropa :KC, además de que te mencionan unas 3000 páginas en Internet, como mínimo, por otro lado eres un empresario muy influyente y duelista reconocido, aunque no tanto como Yami Mottou, pero hay vas…- cuando se disponía a seguir con su monologo, fue interrumpida por Kaiba._

_- Yami, dijiste, Yami Mottou?_

_- El mismo, no creo que haya otro, y es una fortuna…_

_- Sabes qué, hablas demasiado- la interrumpió- Qué tienes que ver con Yami Mottou?_

_- …Oye no todas las personas que lo mencionan tienen algo que ver con él, pero para tu suerte, somos amigos de la infancia._

_- Entonces… vas a la boda?..._

_- Boda?..ah...sí…sí!- le contesto Miyuki muy desconcertada, en realidad aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Yami se casaría..Pero, qué tenía que ver Seto Kaiba en esto?._

_-Sabes qué. WOW, tengo que…preparar el equipaje, mañana llegaremos a Dominó y debo tener todo listo para…la boda… genial…eh, nos vemos- Miyuki dejó a Seto y se fue directamente a buscar a Azul._

_En la habitación de Miyuki:_

_- …pero qué tiene que ver Seto Kaiba en todo esto, ah, dímelo- Azul insistía._

_- Ya te dije, que me lo encontré cuando fui por las bebidas y…oh por Dios, las bebidas, lo siento…- recordaba cuál había sido su objetivo al ir al área de restaurante._

_- No te preocupes, mientras me deshidrataba, tu…-_

_- Yo…, ah sí, entonces tuvimos un pequeño accidente, y bueno, después nos hallábamos bebiendo y de la nada surgió…YAMI…- dio un leve suspiro._

_- Pero eso quiere decir que Seto Kaiba también está invitado, cierto?- concluyó Azul._

_- … pues… sí, supongo…_

_- No le preguntaste?_

_-No tuve tiempo, qué querías que hiciera, además….- puso cara de niña sufrida- fue muy grosero conmigo…_

_- Ay pobrecita… pero eso no justifica nada! Si te vas a informar debes de hacerlo bien, además, se trata de "tu Yami"- le reprochó Azul._

_- Sí, está bien, pero, por qué tanto interés en Seto Kaiba?- Miyuki lo dijo con cierto tono de interés, y una mirada de picardía_

_-NO, no mal interpretes, digo, por qué invitaría Yami, a su rival en los duelos?_

_- No lo sé, por eso mismo, los dos son duelistas, y es de más que no se hayan hecho amigos durante tanto tiempo que tienen de estar en eso de los duelos- Miyuki dijo muy segura._

_- Bueno, ya es hora del almuerzo; irás al comedor o pedirás la comida?- dijo Azul cambiando de tema._

_- Mnn, sabes qué, no acostumbro ir al Comedor, pero hoy, no sé hay algo que me atrae ir hacia el comedor_

_- Y eso?... uuh, quién sabe y te encuentres al amor de tu vida…- le dijo a Miyuki con cierto aire de, "tendrás un encuentro con alguien que cambiará tu vida"._

_- No, qué va, además…, me he decidido a luchar por Yami…- aludió la frase de su amiga._

_En el comedor:_

_- Vaya, parece que a nadie le gusta venir al comedor…- dijo Azul, muy asombrada al ver lo desolado que estaban las mesas, en sí, todo el local_

_- Y me decías que yo era la rara por no venir, aja. Mejor sentémonos, y veamos el menú- Buscaron una mesa y le dieron un vistazo al menú_

_- ehm, yo, pediré camarones al ajío, y tú?- dijo rápidamente Azul._

_- Si, pero empanizados…_

_Mientras Miyuki se decidía Azul recorrió todo el salón con su mirada:_

_- Oye,…, no creerás quién va entrando…_

_- …no sé… quién…_

_- nada más, ni nada menos que…- antes que terminara la oración, Miyuki volvió a ver hacia el lugar que se encontraba mirando su amiga._

_- Seto Kaiba… y?... es común que venga a comer…- dijo Miyuki, nada sorprendida._

_- Sí, pero alguien como él, con mayores posibilidades que cocinen en su habitación?_

_- Sí que estás paranoica con él_

_-… no lo estoy,…, sólo trato de escuchar el Lenguaje del Mundo- (N/A: Esto hace referencia al libro de Paulo Coello "El Alquimista"; quién no lo ha leído habla de interpretar todas las cosas que suceden no como coincidencia sino como inevitable que Dios nos ha preparado; y como la trama se da en el Desierto; y Azul y Miyuki, más que todo Azul tienen nacionalidad Egipcia, creo oportuno que hable cosas así. Me entienden no?)_

_- Vivir mucho tiempo en Egipto te ha afectado mucho- le decía Miyuki que no creía mucho en esas cosas; por lo menos no por ahora- mira, si quieres, le digo que almuerce con nosotras¿te parece?...- Azul trató de evitarlo pero fue en vano; Miyuki se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kaiba._

_Seto, ya se había sentado:_

_- ¡Hola! Kaiba, sí te acuerdas de mi verdad? – dijo Miyuki felizmente, poniéndose frente a él._

_- Desgraciadamente sí- le dijo mientras leía el menú._

_- Es que, verás, tengo una amiga, que es fanática de los de los duelos de monstruos y te admira bastante, así, que …- sus palabras llamaron la atención de Seto, a lo que sólo la miraba de reojo_

_- Tu amiga o a ti?- intervino Seto haciéndole una mirada "seductora"; lo que produjo un leve, pero leve sonrojo a Miyuki._

_- … mi amiga claro. Verás es aquella chica- señaló la mesa en donde se encontraba Azul- y me preguntaba si podrías sentarte con nosotras?- concluyó finalmente Miyuki._

_- Y Por qué no se sientan ustedes conmigo?- dijo secamente Seto_

_Con una sonrisa burlona Miyuki le dijo- … lo hago sólo por mi amiga, sí?- mientras se lo decía pensaba- "ni creas que he olvidado lo de hoy en la mañana"_

_Así que Miyuki fue por Azul y se sentaron con Seto Kaiba:_

_- Así que te gustan los duelos de monstruos?- le preguntó Seto a su susodicha admiradora_

_- Perdón!- dijo Azul tratando de evitar atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo._

_- Sí, tu amiga me dijo que te gustan mucho los duelos…_

_- Ah..- Azul miró a Miyuki- pues… algo así._

_- Algo así?_

_- Sí, en realidad estudio mitología egipcia y los duelos de monstruos se ven muy relacionados con respecto a eso, pero en sí no se mucho._

_- Interesante._

_El mesero llegó con la comida y la repartió a cada uno:_

_-Yo podría explicarte más o menos en que consiste, y cómo se juega- (n/A: OO Seto se ofreció!)_

_- Que amable, consideraré la propuesta_

_Miyuki estaba muy sorprendida de cómo Seto Kaiba, el mismo que la insultó en la mañana, era tan amable con su amiga, parecía que ella era un clavo entre ellos, así que puso su mirada en otro lado:_

_- Miyuki,…, te pasa algo?- Le dijo Azul al observar la reacción de su amiga._

_- No, no me pasa nada…- y devolvió la mirada al punto en la nada que estaba viendo._

_Seto y Azul empezaron a comer, pero Miyuki se encontraba ahí, nada más, sin comer mirando a la nada, al mismo lugar que miraba anteriormente, cuando de la nada dirigió su mirada al frente, y se topó con la mirada de Seto, cuando trató de responderle con una sonrisa, Seto le dijo:_

_- Por qué no has probado tu comida?_

_- … eh, bueno, pues…_

_- Comió mucho en el desayuno…- Azul le completó la frase a Miyuki._

_- Eso mismo…- Pero no era sólo eso, había algo más- "porque me siento tan incómoda; vamos, estoy con mi amiga y un chico amargado… no es para tanto. Miyuki come!"- estiró su brazo para alcanzar la sal, que se encontraba cerca del plato de Seto- ehm,…, me pasas la sal?- a lo que Seto se hizo el desentendido y no lo hizo…- gracias…- dijo sarcásticamente Miyuki y como pudo la alcanzó._

_Bueno terminaron de almorzar y Seto les ofreció postre, llamó al mesero para que trajera la carta de postres; el mesero la colocó en el centro de la mesa, e instantáneamente Seto y Miyuki, se inclinaron al mismo tiempo para ver la carta; aunque para Azul le pareció más bien otra cosa, a la que consideró una tipo "visión":_

_- Saben qué, mejor tómenlo ustedes, me quiere doler la cabeza, así que iré a mi habitación…- dijo Azul._

_- Si quieres le pedimos al mesero que te traiga una pastilla-le dijo su amiga._

_- Ah, no, estaré bien, no te preocupes- se levantó_

_- Segura?- insistió Seto._

_- Sí, gracias por todo, Miyuki, nos vemos más tarde…- y así Azul se fue a su habitación._

_- … Entonces, qué quieres?- le preguntó Seto a Miyuki. – yo invitó._

_- No, cómo crees? No podría…no después de lo que pasó en la mañana- a lo que Seto, reaccionó con una risa- oye de qué te ríes…_

_- No vengas con eso, quedamos en que fue un accidente no?_

_- Sí, pero…_

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, qué dices?_

_- Es en serio, muchas gracias pero no…_

_- Entonces déjame invitarlas a la comida.- Seto llamó al mesero._

_- No, de nuevo gracias, se recargan a la cuenta,…, cuenta que tendré que pagar mañana, por cierto_

_-… Es verdad, mañana llegamos a Japón._

_- …. Sí!- Miyuki dijo recordando a su mejor amigo- Veré a Yami al fin._

_- …ahm,…, él y tú, tuvieron algo que ver en el pasado?- dijo Seto, un tanto interesado, pero ¿por qué será?_

_- No…sólo…somos… buenos amigos…_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo por un tiempo, hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo trataron de quebrar el hielo:_

_- Entonces…- dijeron al unísono. A lo que Miyuki correspondió con una leve risa, y Seto sólo con una sonrisa._

_- Tu primero- dijo Miyuki._

_- De acuerdo… Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el crucero…?...- a lo que Miyuki rió sarcásticamente- Qué, qué pasa?_

_- es sólo que, eres raro…_

_- Gracias!- dijo en forma sarcástica_

_- Digo, hoy en la mañana… no fue la mejor impresión que se puede llevar de ti_

_- No se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana… pero hago lo mejor que puedo._

_- "Árbol que nace torcido, jamás se endereza", eres un caso perdido….- dijo Miyuki sarcásticamente._

_- se supone que debo reírme? …_

_- No, si no quieres…_

_- Entonces, qué opinas?- prosiguió Seto._

_-Mmmnn… tengo una agenda muy apretada… pero puedo hacer una excepción…- sonrió_

_- Muchas gracias, que amable- le respondió Seto._

_Así que se levantaron y se dispusieron a caminar:_

_- Así que, qué se siente ser dueño de una compañía muy exitosa a nivel mundial?_

_- Ja, ja, esto será una entrevista o qué_

_- No,…, no fue mi intención, lo siento, de seguro estás cansado de que te pregunten esto… sólo_

_- Pues es algo cansado, requiere mucha demanda, tiempo completo. Y tú qué me dices? Trabajas?_

_- Pues aún no…acabo de terminar de estudiar…pero bueno tengo mis recursos…_

_- Ahhh… que específica- le dijo con tono de "Sólo eso?"_

_- …Qué, qué más quieres que te diga?... mmm… veamos, mis padres me pagaban los estudios, ehm, ambos son arqueólogos y viajan bastante, más que todo entre América y Egipto…_

_- ahh… y aunque eso no me dijo nada… te dejaré en paz._

_- Jeje, gracias, supongo. Tienes un hermano no?_

_- Sí así es…_

_- Y dónde está él?_

_- Aunque no lo creas, no sé cómo, le dí permiso de irse de viaje por el Mundo, es un poco joven para eso… pero se lo merece._

_- Genial._

_Y así se pasó la tarde (n/A: en realidad no me fluye qué más puedo poner):_

_Cada uno se fue hacia su habitación:_

_Miyuki, llegando al pasillo de su habitación:_

_-Y bien, qué pasó?- salió al encuentro su amiga_

_- Qué pasó de qué?_

_- Ay, vamos no te hagas, estuviste todo el día con Seto Kaiba…_

_- Alto, alto, alto- interrumpió Miyuki- no pasé TODO el día con Kaiba, almorzamos con él, y aparte nos abandonaste por tu "supuesto dolor de cabeza", y se suponía que tú te quedarías con él, porque estás interesada._

_- Obviamente que no, tú creíste eso. No es el chico indicado para mi, no hay esa "química" al verlo._

_-Es decir, el almuerzo con él fue en vano?_

_- No necesariamente, en un futuro puede que no… pero lo disfrutaste no? Admítelo, de almuerzo de 12 a cena de 8, cuántas horas pasaste con él?- dijo con cierto tono de picardía._

_- No sé, no soy yo quién lleva la cuenta…- dijo desinteresadamente _y tratando de pasar a su amiga que le impedía el paso para abrir su habitación.

_- Ocho horas!..._

_- Ni siquiera son las 8 de la noche…_

_- Bueno, 45 minutos, no son nada…, pero de todas formas siete horas!_

_- Ya basta,…, tú y tu paranoia. Y si me permites, quiero entrar a mi habitación…- abrió y entró – Bien, nos vemos Azul…- y cerró. Dejando a su amiga deseosa por saber lo que había pasado._

_- Ay Azul… tú y tus locuras… - suspira- qué cosa…_

_A la mañana siguiente: Miyuki se encontraba dormida tranquilamente hasta, que Azul aporreo la puerta:_

_- Miyuki! Levántate! Miyuki!- Miyuki medio despertó, pero no abrió- Despiérta! Sé que estás ahí! Apresúrate! El barco llegará dentro de 3 horas a Dominó!_

_- Tres horas…- bosteza- TRES HORAS?- Miyuki se levantó rápidamente, se bañó en un dos por tres, y como pudo guardo su ropa en las maletas._

_Saliendo de su habitación, Miyuki se encontró con su amiga:_

_- Rompiste récord- le dijo Azul viendo su reloj._

_- Buenos días a ti también- y siguió caminando._

_- Oye a dónde vas?_

_- A pagar todo lo que hemos comido._

_- Entonces terminaré de arreglar mis cosas._

_En la Recepción:_

_- Sí, Buenos Días. Señorita Kinosaki._

_- Buenos días. Vengo a cancelar la cuenta._

_- Muy bien, permítame._

_Mientras esperaba:_

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- era nada más y nada menos que…_

_- Seto Kaiba, Buenos días…- en eso su celular empezó a sonar- ehm permíteme… sí diga.._

_- ehm, buenas, le hablo de parte de la Revista " No se comunique con su amigo hasta dentro de un milenio" para saber si ya recibió su suscripción…- la voz era la de un chico, con un tono muy sensual, y no era la voz de un chico cualquiera. Cuando terminó la frase, el chico sólo pudo oír un grito al otro lado del teléfono._

_-.. YAMI!... pensé que no hablaríamos hasta Dominó…_

_- Sí, bueno ya estás cerca. Y te hablaba para decirte que te esperaremos en el local donde venden los tickets, para evitarnos a la multitud._

_- Claro…esperaremos? Quiénes?_

_- …. Ah bueno, eso es una sorpresa._

_- Espero que sea buena._

_- Lo es, créeme. Hasta otro rato- colgó._

_- Y bien…?- preguntó Seto._

_- De maravilla- le respondió con una sonrisa._

_- Señorita Kinosaki, su cuenta- intervino la persona que atendía. A lo que Miyuki sólo firmó y se la regresó._

_- Yuki! Ya casi llegamos, ya se puede ver tierra._

_La cosa es que el Barco anclo en el puerto, y bajaron al fin._

_Continuará…._

_Bien qué les pareció, el final de cap. No fue muy bueno, pero ya no me fluía más… el próximo será mucho mejor, ya que hay grandes sorpresas y especulaciones, y… bueno unos amoríos que salen por ahí, que ni se imaginan quiénes. Dejen reviews o no actualizo, hahaha, no es cierto, pero dejenme algunos._

_Bai cha!_

_**Saori Yuy**_


	2. Encuentros, sorpresas,planes RE-UP!

_**LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**_

_**By: **__Saori Yuy_

Muy bien! Aquí estoy haciendo de las mías como siempre jajajaja… he estado leyendo unos fics muy interesantes, bueno lamento la tardanza es que el cole me absorbe mucho tiempo ( a quién no?) pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí nn . Gracias a los que leen mi fic! Y a los que me dejan Reviews! Gracias me motivan en serio. Saludos especialmente a Salome Kaiba mi primer review….

"_qué digo_"- pensamientos

- Hola…- diálogo

Entonces continuemos….

_**Cap. 2: "Encuentros, Sorpresas, Planes,… todos a bordo!"**_

Después de haber arribado, Miyuki y Azul ( por no decir Miyuki) salieron en búsqueda de la tienda de tickets, pero no sabían hacia qué dirección agarrar, a parte de la multitud que había en el puerto no les era de mucha ayuda:

- Porqué hay tanta gente por estos rumbos- dijo Muyuki con un tanto de ironía y un tono de enojo.

- Calma, ya verás que encontraremos a Yami…- le alentaba Azul

- Es que…. Es que NO ES JUSTO!?- gritó Miyuki ya harta de ni siquiera poder caminar debido a la concurrencia de tantas personas en el Puerto de Dominó

- Es que hoy inicia la temporada de duelos…- dijo una voz justo detrás de ella

- Genial, sólo esto me faltaba! Duelos!- reprocho, sin ver a su interlocutor

- jejeje… ehm Miyuki…- le dijo Azul al ver a quién pertenecía esa voz ( que es bellisima)

- Qué!- voltea y ve que quién le había dicho eso era Seto Kaiba- ….ahm- no sabía en absoluto que se trataba de él- …bueno,…ahora ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso….jejaje..- río un poco nerviosa.

- No te gustan los duelos?

- ….No es eso….es que….no contaba con eso en este momento…

En eso unos guardias de seguridad, y unos guardaespaldas se acercaron a ellos:

- Joven Kaiba, ya todo está listo, podemos irnos- dijo uno de ellos

- Sí, un momento-contestó- las llevo?- les preguntó a Azul y a Miyuki

- Ahm, bueno quedé de verme con Yami en la Tienda de Boletos….- ve a su alrededor- pero dudo encontrarlo. Es muy amable de tu parte…pero no queremos ocasionarte ninguna molestia- replicó Miyuki

- Así es, muchas gracias, de todas formas…..- apoyo Azul

- No, no lo es, se van conmigo y luego buscamos a Yami…háblale a su celular y le explicas todo- les dijo Seto casi arrastrándolas a la limosina de Kaiba Corp.

- Claro…como tu digas….- dijo Miyuki son los ojos de plato similares a los de su amiga; marcó al celular de Yami, y después de varios intentos, él no contesto- nada…no contesta…

- Él entenderá- le dijo Azul con una gran sonrisa; la cual Miyuki no supo cómo interpretar.

Ambas accedieron al ofrecimiento de Kaiba, así que salieron de esa multitud con gran facilidad gracias a la labor de los queridos guardaespaldas de Kaiba Corp. Saliendo de ahí se subieron a la limosina en dirección a…:

- …A dónde vamos?...- preguntó Miyuki, quién a su vez observaba a través de la ventana de la limosina; hace muchos años que no visitaba Domino City, todo esto era nuevo para ella, la ciudad, el tráfico, las personas…. Pero para nada la adaptación.

- A mi casa- contesto secamente Seto debido a que revisaba unos archivos en su laptop. Seguidamente sonó el celular de Miyuki.

- Yami?

- …_ Dónde rayos estás!- _se oyó del otro lado del teléfono- Yami! - exclamo felizmente Miyuki- _DÓNDE ESTÁS?!_- prosiguió este - … bueno, verás, conocí a un chico guapísimo en el Crucero, y bueno me invito a su adinerada casa, para pasar un buen rato..y..- A todo esto Seto sólo oía las incoherencias que Miyuki decia a través del teléfono; a lo lejos se oyó salir del teléfono una voz furiosa- _MIYUKI! QUÉ FINGES? CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? Y YO CÓMO IDIOTA BUSCÁNDOTE POR TODO EL PUERTO!_- Eso lo oyó has Azul que estaba al otro extremo del interior de la limosina- …Ya…Ya..mi.. cálmate,… es una broma,… la verdad es que… había mucha gente en el puerto, …- _POR LA GRAN $#!"&$, MIYUKI! ME PREOCUPÉ MUCHO!..ENTONCES DÓNDE ESTÁS!_

- Bueno el 95 por ciento de la historia es cierta….

- _CIERTA! MIYUKI! NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS!_- le dijo furiosamente Yami al no entender el punto de las cosas.

- No me grites; tu conoces muy bien al chico, es uno de tus amigos..- antes de que pudiese terminar Yami la interrumpió- _AMIGO? MIS AMIGOS ESTÁN JUSTO AQUÍ CONMIGO!_

- Sabes qué?...osshh….- le dio el celular a Seto Kaiba – habla con él…- dirigiéndose a Seto

- Yami?...- dijo secamente

- _QUIÉN HABLA?..._- no reconocía la voz que ahora oía a través del celular- _…SETO KAIBA? – _dijo al fin muy sorprendido – _"que rayos hace Seto Kaiba con Miyuki"_- pensó Yami

- Bien, no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de tus amigas; sólo dime el lugar para reunirse, y las llevaré- Bien Yami y Seto se pusieron de acuerdo sobre el lugar para encontrarse.

- Qué dijo?...- preguntó Miyuki

- Nos veremos en el Mall de Dominó dentro de media hora..- le dijo y continuó con su trabajo

- Mientras tanto nosotras?...- continuó Miyuki

- Nosotras nos bajaremos aquí..jeje- intervino Azul, cosa a la que ambos, Seto y Miyuki, le hicieron una cara de "De qué rayos estás hablando?"-… o si no quieren no.

- …Ahm bueno por qué no…- Seto fue interrumpido por Miyuki

- Vamos a tu casa?- dijo felizmente Miyuki. Seto la vuelve a ver y se encuentra con una Miyuki super ilusionada.

- … es una opción

Bien llegaron a la mansión Kaiba, entonces:

- Wow… así que esta es tu humilde casita?- dijo Miyuki, tratando de molestar a Seto

- ¬¬.. ehm, sí mi dulce hogar…U.U

- Miyuki, tu tampoco tienes de que quejarte…- dijo Azul, pero fue interrumpida por Miyuki

- shhhh, Azul, cállate, a Seto Kaiba no le interesa mi vida, ni mucho menos dónde vivo; no ves lo ocupado que está?..jeje- Miyuki, trató de hacerlo sonar con tono bromista, pero en realidad…. Qué es lo que tramaba.

- No, sí, sí me interesa, es justo que sepa, no lo crees?- Seto trataba de vengarse… Miyuki sólo le tiró una miradita asesina a ambos.

- No, no te interesa; porque no sigues con tu trabajo, mientras nosotras nos perdemos en tu casa?

- Sabes qué?...es hora de tomar un break; les muestro la casa mientras me cuentas tu vida, qué te parece? Bien? Genial porque de todas formas lo voy a hacer.- dijo Seto con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

- oye Kaiba… dónde queda el baño?- preguntó Azul

- Azul! No huyas! . - reprochó Miyuki

- Es una necesidad humana, no lo puedo evitar, tengo que ir

- bien, por el pasillo, a la derecha la tercera puerta, luego a la izquierda, y la única puerta.

- gracias … _"espero no perderme"_….U.U

Azul se va a buscar el baño, dejando a Seto y a Miyuki en el pasillo de la entrada:

- Entonces….aahmm, la esperamos nn- dijo Miyuki. Antes de que Seto le pudiese decir algo, sonó el timbre de la casa; inmediatamente una señora de servicio salió al encuentro y abrió la puerta.

- …Muchas Gracias… Seto, ya llegaste!... por qué tan pronto, se supone que vendrías dentro de un par de horas…- era la voz de una mujer. Su aspecto era el de alguien de la misma edad de Seto, con cabello blanco azulado, ojos azules y piel blanca….creo q ya saben de quién se trata…U.U

- Seeeeh…¬.¬….- dijo Seto un poco desanimado. Cosa a la que la chica no tomo importancia y se abalanceo sobre él para abrasarlo.

-_" fabuloso… sólo esto faltaba, la noviecita del ricachón…"- _pensaba Miyuki al verse en una situación un tanto incómoda…- Ahm…-dijo Miyuki al fin.

- Te presento a… Kizara- quien susodicha, que aún rodeaba a Seto, sólo respondió con un ademán- Kizara, te presento a Miyuki.

- Mucho gusto- respondió Miyuki

Hubo un silencio un poco largo, el cual fue cortado por Seto al fijarse en la hora que marcaba su reloj de mano:

- Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo…Kisara, tengo que irme…- y cómo pudo se soltó de la chica. Al instante llegó Azul un poco aturdida de la búsqueda del baño.

- Al fin llegué…ouuuhhhh- dijo al ver a la chica, Kisara

- Azul, que bueno que llegas ya nos vamos nñ- dijo Seto- Azul te presento a Kisara, Kisara, Azul- A lo que Azul sólo dijo 'hola'.

- Bien me disculpas pero ya nos vamos…- le dijo Seto a Kisara.

- Ah, está bien los acompañaré..

- No, no es necesario… nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo, bien, adiós…nn- Seto agarró del brazo a Miyuki, se dirigieron a la puerta con Azul; y salieron de la mansión.

- Y vas a dejar a tu 'NOVIA', sola?..¬.¬ - le preguntó Miyuki

- NOVIA?...jajajaja- y rió inmediatamente

- TT, qué?...- dijo Miyuki un poco molesta por la reacción de Seto

- nn ella no es mi novia…es una amiga, compañera de trabajo.

- O.O uuuuuuhhhmm…bueno….eh…

- …Pues como si lo fuera U.U- dijo secamente Azul, tratando de complementar los titubeos de Miyuki; y acelero el paso hacia la limosina, dejando atrás a Miyuki ya a Seto.

- nñU je…- fue lo único que emitió Seto

Ya dentro de la Limosina, ninguno de los tres dijo algo, ni articulo palabra, estaban ellos y el sonido de la ciudad; fue uno de los momentos más largos vividos hasta entonces, hasta que llegaron por fin al Mall de Dominó, automáticamente, los tres bajaron de la limosina. Azul y Miyuki esperaron las indicaciones del joven empresario para entrar y así encontrarse al fin con Yami. Y así fue, entraron y se dirigieron a la plaza central del Mall; efectivamente, dentro de la multitud, sobresalía la cabellera tricolor del anhelado amigo. Miyuki se lleno de alegría, al fin podría confirmar si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, reales y lo más importante, correspondidos; así que salió corriendo en dirección a él, Yami se encontraba de espaldas esperando su llegada, así que sorpresivamente, Miyuki se abalanceó sobre él y con sus manos le tapó los ojos:

- Adivina quién soy? n.n – dijo felizmente Miyuki. A lo que Yami apartó inmediatamente las manos de la chica, giró para verla y responderle con una enorme sonrisa, cautivadora.

- Miyuki! nn – dijo felizmente de encontrarse al fin, no sólo por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, sino que también por el tiempo transcurrido sin verse. Miyuki, instintivamente lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Yami, te extrañé muchísimo

- Sí, yo también, me han pasado tantas cosas… y es por una de ellas que estás aquí, este momento es muy importante en mi vida y quiero que la compartas conmigo – Yami lo decía muy sinceramente

- Después de tanto tiempo…de pensar, de vivir y de superar muchos obstáculos, de conocer amigos y ahora aún conservarlos…- Yami hizó una pausa- Conocí a una persona muy importante en mi vida, y que siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome, y ahora quiero que sea parte de mi vida completamente, formar una sola vida, que ambos seamos uno sólo; es por eso que…voy a casarme…como te lo había expresado y oficialmente quiero presentarte a mi futura esposa…

Al mismo tiempo que Yami hablaba, los pensamientos de Miyuki eran una completa bola:

- _"Conociste, Importante, que siempre ha estado a tu lado?...que yo no estuviese aquí no significa que no esté a tu lado…qué forme parte de tu vida?..no, no, no"- _al oir la frase final de Yami, Miyuki finalmente calló en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que creía sentir y planeaba hacer…

- …Anzu Gardner …

Miyuki emitió un sonrisa forzada, se abalansó sobre Téa y le dio un enorme abrazo- Muchas felicidades, es un gusto conocerte – se separó de ella, miro a ambos y dijo – Nunca me imaginé que este día llegaría, ni mucho menos de esta forma…vaya que sorpresa! nñ – las últimas palabras las había dicho con un tono de reprocho hacia Yami.

Azul se quedó un poco estupefacta ante la reacción de Miyuki, lo había tomado con tanta calma, o es que acaso en su interior quería matar a Anzu por haberle robado a su amor de infancia?...mmmnn. Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, en cuyo caso era Yami tratando de presentarle a la otra masa de amigos que lo acompañaban, Miyuki exclamó:

- nñ Vaya, pero qué concurrida es la Ciudad, necesito un poco de aire!...iré al baño, compermiso! ¬.¬ - Miyuki dio media vuelta, teniendo de frente a una Azul consternada y a Seto con su cara seria característica de él, a lo que no tomó importancia y siguió adelante, ignorando las palabras de su amigo que le decían _'Miyuki, los baños están en la otra dirección' _. Azul sólo la siguió.

- Parece que tu amiga no lo tomo de buena manera…- le susurró Anzu a Yami

- No, no creo que sea eso, ella no es así, de seguro es por el viaje….- dijo Yami, que a su vez, estaba esperanzado de que todo fuese así. En eso se topó con la mirada de Seto Kaiba- Kaiba…- Seto sólo le correspondió con un gesto – Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo a mi boda…

- Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo…pero así es la vida…iré por ellas, no vaya ha ser que se pierdan- así que Seto fue en búsqueda de ellas.

Un poco más alejado de dónde estaban (Yami y los demás), Miyuki se detuvo:

- _" Cómo puede ser?...esto no puede estar pasando….no ahora, no a mi…todo este tiempo esperando verlo y decirle mis sentimientos … para qué… para que una idiota me lo quite…." _– Miyuki sentía las lágrimas venir, pero trató de contenerse, no lloraría en público, ni mucho menos le daría de qué hablar a la según ella, 'tonta prometida de SU Yami'

En esos momentos, Azul colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga:

- Yuki…- no sabía qué decir, no imaginaba tan siquiera qué es lo que pensaba o sentía; lo único que sabía es que la necesitaba de su parte.

Instantes después llegó Seto Kaiba:

- Todo bien?...

- ehm… pues…- Azul no sabía qué decirle…no sabía si Kaiba sospechaba de los sentimientos de Miyuki hacia Yami…

- Sí todo bien…-contesto Muyuki, se había determinado a llevar a cabo un plan de rescate del novio, Yami no se casaría sin antes conocer los sentimientos que ella había sentido por él desde la infancia, no se dejaría vencer por Anzu, al contrario, ella la vencería, y se quedaría con el novio.

- Entonces, regresamos?- sugirió Kaiba.

Fin del Cap

AHHHH! Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar…cómo me quedó?..les gustó?.. opciones, acepto sugerencias!...bien prepárense para lo que viene!...u.u bueno no se preparen…no sé cómo me quedé…pero…habran problemillas ya amorillos por ahí..

Dejen reviews please!

Matta ne!

Saori Yuy


	3. El Plan RE-UP!

_**LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**_

_**By: **__Saori Yuy_

_Aja! Aquí estoy super happy porque me está fluyendo la historia y los caps son generosos; lamento el retraso, pero tengo buenas noticiaas YA SALI DE CLASES YA ME VOY DEL COLE! UUUJUUU! muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan review, espero q la lista crezca! U.Ú. Ya les he dicho que estoy dispuesta ha oir propuestas, opiniones y bucheos si quieren. Especiales gracias a:_

_1. Salome Kaiba ;)_

_2. Gamy Gasny :D_

_3. Ana Sakura :D_

_4. Mikaela Rodríguez :D_

_5. Little Angel n.n :D_

_Bueno los personajes de Yu Gi Oh no me pertenecen, lastimosamente, pero qué se le va ha hacer…_

_**Cap.3: " El Plan"**_

_**En el cap. Anterior:**_

_**Miyuki decidió robarse al novio y llevárselo lejos de Anzu…**_

_**Miyuki se encontraba con Seto y Azul, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás:**_

_- Miyuki!- dijo Anzy con una gran sonrisa_

_-"Bueno y esta idiota qué quiere"-pensó-Dime? n.n- correspondió Miyuki_

_-Bueno, después de haberlo pensado bastante tiempo, desde antes que llegaras, bueno…me encantaría que fueras mi Dama de Honor- dijo muy emocionada a Miyuki, lanzándole una de sus típicas sonrisas._

_-"Pero qué?!...a penas me conoce..qué? 5 minutos? Qué le pasa?"-pensó Miyuki con una cara de "Qué rayos pasa"- perdón? Escuche bien?, quieres que sea tu Dama de Honor?_

_- Así es, eres la Amiga de infancia de Yami, nadie mejor para esta gran ocasión…anda di que síiii!- decía insistentemente Anzu_

_-Esa es una buena idea amor- dijo Yami, apoyando a su novia Anzu._

_- Ajajaja…claro…por qué no?-dijo Miyuki más que extrañada por la propuesta…por el plan que se le venía en mente._

_-"Qué es lo que estará pensando..?..."-Azul se preguntaba, mientras miraba a su amiga de reojo._

_-Bien!-dijo alegremente Yami al oir la respuesta de su Amiga- Miyuki, déjame presentarte a mis amigos…- le dijo, a la vez que se giraba para presentárselos…- bien, él es Joey, uno de mis mejores amigos- Joey sonrió típicamente y extendió su mano._

_- HOOOLAAAA :D – dijo Joey con su típico tono de voz._

_- Hola! Mucho gusto de conocerte…_

_**En eso muy a lo lejos, una vocecita un tanto conocida se oía a lo lejos…:**_

_- Seeetooooo!- era la misma chica que había estado en la casa de Kaiba hacia unos minutos atrás (n/a: seee la molestia esaa ¬¬)_

_- …que rayos?!...-apenas Seto susurro al oir los alaridos de su "querida" compañera._

_- quién es ella?- Pregunto Joey_

_**Miyuki quién se encontraba al lado de Kaiba, sólo dijo:**_

_- o.o wow, tu novia si que es insitente…_

_- Que NO es mi novia… "ni en mis peores pesadillas lo será…qué rayos querrá?"- en eso Kisara llega al lugar donde todos se hallaban._

_- Seto- sonrió ante él._

_- Qué? Qué pasa? Qué quieres?- no era la primera vez que Kisara lo seguía, así que Seto no se admiraba de que fuera por una tonteria que ella estaba ahí._

_- …mmmn…lo que pasa es que ha habido unos problemas con los productos que se enviaron hoy a Osaka._

_- Qué clase de problema?_

_- Pues parece que el transporte ha sido detenido por inspección y se retrasará unas horas a lo mucho un día_

_- …cri-cri…sigo sin saber quién es- decía Joey que se encontraba un poco más atrás que Seto._

_- y si es…su novia?-le dijo Duke en tono de respuesta._

_- No lo creo, nadie en su sano juicio sería novia del ricachón-esta vez fue Tristán quien trataba de resolver dicha duda._

_-yo tampoco lo creo viejo- Joey decía en tono de burla.- además…él? Con novia?, eso quiero verlo :D_

_-QUÉ?!- Seto Kaiba casi muere al oir la noticia, sus distribuciones siempre eran puntuales, él es puntual, y nada relacionado con él se retrasa, ni mucho menos una entrega tan sencilla- y ya llamaste?!_

_- Sí, de inmediato y no hay nada que hacer- le contestó Kisara que a su vez de reojo inspeccionaba a los que estaban a su alrededor, fijando su mirada, en la expresión perdida de Miyuki, y no por su expresión sino porque…había algo en ella que no le parecía, además, qué hacía al lado de Kaiba?_

_- Cómo que no hay nada que hacer?! Esto no puede ser, dame el teléfono de Inspectoria- Kisara le dio un papel, al cual inmediatamente Seto sacó su celular y marco dicho teléfono, se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no oir su conversación- Habla Seto Kaiba… necesito que dejen pasar el transporte de Kaiba Corp….es Urgente!...cómo que?!...en qué piensa?! Que no sabe con quién está tratando?! Entonces hágalo!...es una orden!...sabe qué!...Ay olvídelo!- después de esas palabras colgó furiosamente haciendo puños el papelito. Estaba enojado, más que enojado, su compañía era todo, bueno su segundo lugar, primero iba su hermanito…- Rayos!_

_**Todos los observaban, y no solo Yami y los demás, sino que también la gente del centro comercial. En eso Miyuki se acercó a él:**_

_- eh…Kaiba?..._

_-Qué?!- le contesto molesto, no por ella sino por la situación._

_- Ahm, yo conozco a alguien que… te puede ayudar…a que pase tu cargamento. Sólo permíteme unos minutos…- sacó el celular de su bolso y marcó un teléfono- Sí, buenas!, habla Miyuki Kinosaki…eh jeje sí…cómo está? Ajaja…siii eh pues…hoy...el punto es que, sabe, necesito un favor, bueno…quiero que deje pasar el transporte de Kaiba Corp que se dirige a Osaka,…Sí, es urgente! De suma importancia,…en serio haría eso por mi?, Muchísimas gracias! Estoy muy agradecida!...perdón? aaah, jeje este…puede ser, claro que sí, bueno nos vemos, Adiós!-cuelga-Listo! Está todo solucionado- Muyuki, le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a Kaiba como diciendo "Yo puedo arreglar las cosas"- Tus productos estarán hoy en Osaka, como máximo con un minuto de retraso, por no decir que estará puntual._

_**Al parecer todos estaban atentos a la situación de Kaiba y sus productos, pero al oír que todo se había solucionado, se tornaron desinteresados y regresaron a sus asuntos, a excepción de Kisara:**_

_- En serio?!- Seto expresó con un tono de alegría- …gra…gra…Gracias!...- instintivamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó fuertemente._

_-jeje, eh pues de nada- Miyuki estaba un tanto asombrada por la reacción de Seto._

_**Mientras tanto Kisara miraba furiosa dicha escena, sobre todo a Miyuki:**_

_-"Quién rayos se cree?...la mantendré vigilada…"- pensaba mientras trataba de matar con la mirada a Miyuki._

_-KAIBA? AGRADECIENDO?! Eso sí es raro. Además, no termino de comprender…digo…soy yo o…Kaiba y Miyuki traen algo- Joey aún observaba la situación de reojo._

_- Ya viejo… alucinas- dijo Tristán que nada que ver con lo que los ojos de Joey captaban._

_- Muy bien…pero luego no me digan que se los dije- concluyó Joey_

_- Entonces, como todo está solucionado, porque no vamos a comer algo?!- dijo Yami muy emocionado, de que los planes para su boda se estuvieran dando en "viento en popa"._

_- Genial viejo! Música para mis oídos y para mi pancita!_

_La mayoría de los chicos empezó a caminar en dirección a la zona de comidas del centro comercial:_

_- Todo está solucionado! Gracias por avisarme Kisara- dijo, ahora, un muy feliz Seto Kaiba._

_- Aja…y muchas gracias por el favor- le dijo a Miyuki, con un tono de "metida, no tenías porqué!"_

_- De nada, fue un placer, de todas formas le debía una a Seto Kaiba- le respondió muy sonriente._

_- Sólo un favor?- susurró dizque para sí Kisara, aunque lo dijo en voz alta._

_- Sí!..._

_- Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana en la oficina, tenemos que arreglar unos puntos para el torneo- dijo Kaiba, despidiéndose así de Kisara._

_- Claro, mañana…._

_**Miyuki y Seto Kaiba disponían seguir a los demás, que por cierto ya estaban un poco lejos, cuando:**_

_- Hey tú!...NIÑA- refiriéndose a Miyuki, a lo que Miyuki volvió a verla._

_- Me llamo Mi-yu-ki…. qué pasa?- contestó un poco molesta por el énfasis en NIÑA_

_- Que bueno que nos acompañes en esta gran ciudad, disfrútala mientras puedas._

_- eh, gracias._

_**Dicho eso, Kisara se retiró con un plan en mente:**_

_- aaaaaahhh! Nos dejaron- gritó Miyuki. Seto Kaiba sólo se limitó a soltar una risita- ¬¬ de qué te ríes? No le veo la gracia._

_- Tú me diviertes sabías- le dijo como respuesta._

_- Bravo! Ahora resulta que soy tu medio de entretención_

_- Buena idea! Últimamente he estado muy estresado_

_-¬¬ aash- Miyuki no le dijo más y empezó a caminar en dirección a las chicos- sólo porque eres amigo de Yamicito, porque de lo contrariooooo….._

_- Qué, qué harías?- dijo Seto tentando a Miyuki_

_- No quisieras saberlo_

_- Sí, sí quiero, dime_

_- A dónde se habrán ido?- dijo Miyuki, ignorando a Kaiba, y buscando a Yami con la mirada._

_- Ja-ja-ja – rió en forma de burla Kaiba- qué harías sin mí?... es por allá- le dijo señalando con la mirada en dirección a la zona de comidas, y empujando a su vez a Miyuki._

_- Pues muchas cosas para tu información- mientras decía eso, avanzaron hasta llegar a la zona de comidas- Haya están!_

_**Ya ahí, todos los chicos están sentados alrededor de una mesa:**_

_- Por qué se tardaron tanto?!- les reprochó Joey_

_- Será, porque son unos desconsiderados, que me abandonaron sabiendo que no conozco el lugar, VERDAD YAMI, y que si no hubiera sido por el "alma caritativa" de cierta persona…- antes de que Miyuki concluyese fue interrumpida por Joey_

_- Dijiste "alma caritativa", pues a quién te refieres?... – dijo tratando de molestar a Kaiba, pues ya sabía que era de él de quién estaba hablando._

_- Sí, comprendo que es un título demasiado honorable, y que esta persona es muy molesta, pero comparados con otroooos, VERDAD YAMI, se tomó la molestia de indicarme el lugar._

_- jejeje, sí ya comprendí Miyuki, lo siento, perdóname, por eso te voy a invitar a almorzar, qué te parece?- dijo Yami con una sonrisa._

_- "Claro, con esa sonrisita por supuesto que te perdono"-pensó- pues prepara tu billetera porque comeré de todo_

_- Por supuesto jeje, qué quieres_

_-…..mmmmm…. ¬¬…. una hamburguesa está bien- Miyuki se sienta, en uno de los puestos vacíos._

_- Menos mal que te comerías todo el food court…- dijo Seto, sentándose al lado, ya que era el otro puesto vacío._

_- Alguien pidió tu opinión?, no verdad- le dijo Miyuki_

_- uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh- dijo muy entretenido Joey_

_- pues…- Seto estaba ideando qué contestarle a Muyuki cuando_

_- son mentiras, sé que tu corazoncito se reciente con facilidad- dijo Miyuki- jaja_

_- Ja-ja-ja, qué risa me da, mira cómo me muero de la risa TT- dijo sarcásticamente Seto._

_- Miyuki, me caes bien!- dijo Joey al encontrar en ella a alguien más para molestar a Kaiba_

_En eso Yami se levantó:_

_- Muy bien, iré a comprar la comida, Miyuki, me acompañas?- dijo Yami_

_- eh? Claro :D "con gusto"_

_**Ambos se dirigieron hacia el establecimiento de hamburguesas:**_

_- Miyuki?..._

_- Dime Yami_

_- pues, ya conocías a Seto Kaiba?_

_- jaja, conocer, conocer, noooo, porqué?_

_- pues parece que sí._

_- Lo conocí en el crucero, pero hasta ahí, por qué te molesta?_

_- NO, no, sólo tenía curiosidad- dijo Yami, un poco extrañado de la CONFIANZA que había entre ellos dos._

_- aja, seee… cómo digas " que raro está Yami, sé que le molesta….mmmmm, esto podría servir ñaka ñaka jajaja"- pensaba a su vez Miyuki_

_Los chicos almuerzan, en lo que se puede llamar, un ambiente "tranquilo", al terminar:_

_- Y Miyuki? Ya tienen dónde quedarse?_

_- Ajap, sip, por supuesto, con quién estás tratando aaahh…jaja , me quedaré en mi departamento._

_- Ah, es verdad, había olvidado, que Seto Kaiba no es el único con ingresos razonables._

_- jeje…bueno eso es cosa aparte- dijo Miyuki._

_**Del otro lado de la mesaaa:**_

_- Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Tristán a Azul_

_- Azul, mucho gusto._

_- Hace mucho que conoces a Miyuki?_

_- Sí, si se puede decir, desde quinto grado_

_- Ah, y ya habías venido a Japón?_

_- NO_

_- Bueno, si quieres un guía cuenta conmigo, cuando quieras pasear, sólo avisame._

_- Gracias eres muy amable._

_**Lueguito:**_

_- De seguro has de estar cansada, cierto?- Preguntó Yami_

_- La verdad, un poquito, pero no importa- contesto Miyuki_

_- Claro que importa, además tendremos tiempo para vernos, para pasear y prepararnos para la boda- dijo Yami_

_- " puaak! BODA, palabra clave; había olvidado ese pequeño detalle" AAH tienes razón jeje_

_- Bien, te ayudaremos a acomodarte en tu departamento y nos reuniremos mañana- dijo el Mejor Amigo._

_-Sí…aaah nuestras cosas están en la limosina de Seto Kaiba.- vuelve a ver a Seto._

_- ¬¬ eeeh …TT creo que cabemos en la limosina, yo los puedo llevar_

_- EXCELENTE VIEJO!_

_-Compórtate quieres nñ- dijo Anzu_

_**en la limo:**_

_-aussh! Joey quedate quieto quieres?- le decía Anzu tratando de evitar los golpes que Joey le daba sin querer al tratar de acomodarse en el asiento de la limosina._

_- Oye, niña! Cuál es la dirección de tu casa?- ese era Seto, que se refería a Miyuki_

_- TT no me llames así!,…bien pues es…-saca un papel de las bolsas de su pantalón- aquí- le muestra el papel a Seto._

_- Bien , dáselo a chofer- le indico la ventanilla que conectaba a la parte trasera con la delantera; a lo que Miyuki sólo le hizo un cara de niña regañada._

_- Bien supongo que me lo merezco por comprometerlo…- murmuraba mientras trataba de atravesar la limo, puesto que ella iba atrás, al tope, junto con Seto y a los costados todo la otra bola de gente: Azul, Yami, Anzu, Joey y Tristán. Y así lo hizo, le dio el papelito al chofer y con esfuerzo trató de regresar a su sitio; en eso se percató que Joey gritaba como loco- WOWWWW! HOLAAAAAAA DOMINO CITY!_

_Miyuki se sentó al fin. Y haciendo eso una sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro, pero 2 personitas se habían percatado de ello…._

_**Continuaráaaaa! Wajajaja**_

_**Wow al fin terminé este cap! Me tarde una vida, bueno sorry, y bien qué les pareció?**_

_**Reviews!?**_

_**Hasta la próxima see yaa!**_

_**Saori Yuy**_


	4. La estancia RE-UP!

**LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**

**By: **Saori Yuy

Ja! FELIZ AÑO! Les deseo que todos les vaya bien, y que tengan buen viento y buena mar!

Pues, aki estoy de nuevo con esta historia, y en verdad, qué es hermoso con contar con tiempo de sobra, porque así sí fluye, y tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir; no podía dejar pasar tanto tiempo como paso con el capítulo anterior, gommen nasai! n.n

Bueno, pero ya es hora de continuar con la historia; no sin antes claro de decir: los personajes de Yu Gi Oh no me pertenecen, simplemente los ocupo con fines de entretención! Muajajajaja,…

**Cap. 4: La estancia**

Los chicos llegaron al edificio dónde se encontraba el departamento de Miyuki, así que Joey y Tristán "se ofrecieron amablemente" a cargar con las maletas de ella y Azul:

-Qué traen en estas maletas? Piedras?- replicó Joey, quién subía con dificultad al ascensor

-Sí…pesan más de lo que pesamos Joey, Yami y yo juntos…-dijo Tristán, que venía detrás de su amigo.

-No se quejen, es lo que una chica necesita ¬¬- les dijo Azul.

Bueno, no sé cómo pero todos cupieron en el ascensor: Anzy, Yami, Joey, Tristán, Azul, Miyuki, Seto, y las 8 maletas que traían las chicas; digo qué esperaban, Azul y Miyuki llevaban viajando mucho tiempo.

Bueno llegaron al Piso dónde se encontraba el "departamento", (n/m: uuy de seguro el último piso para variar) Era el último piso era uno de esos departamentos-casa. Miyuki, metió la llave que le acababa de entregar el recepcionista en la entrada del edificio, en la cerradura; se abrió la puerta y…:

-WOOOOOW, esto sí es vidaaaaaaaaaa- Joey se hallaba con los ojos como platos, al ver el interior del departamento

El departamento, era todo una mini mansión: al abrir , se encontraba un pasillo, a un costado había una puerta que era el closet para los abrigos; el pasillo llevaba a una enorme y bien amueblada sala, a mano derecha de la sala la cocina bien equipada, con una mesa de cocina al centro de ella y un pequeño desayunador, justo a la par de la cocina, al lado izquierdo el cuarto de lavadora y secadora, a la derecha otro pasillo que llevaba hacia los dormitorios (todos con baño propio, amplia cama, tocador, mesa de escritorio y ventanas con vista a la ciudad, el dormitorio principal era más grande) y baño de visitas. Regresando a la sala, a mano izquierda, se encontraban un comedor para 10 personas, a mano izquierda de la sala (es decir junto al pasillo) se encontraban dos puertas una de vidrio glaseado y otra de madera; la de vidrio glaseado llevaba a una oficina bien equipada: laptop, escritorio amplio, impresora, escáner, fotocopiadora, y una "mini" biblioteca que rodeaba todo el cuarto; detrás de la puerta de madera, había un pequeño salón, lo suficiente para albergar a 20 personas en una pequeña reunión. Toda la sala, comedor y cocina, eran espacios abiertos que lindaban a ventanales que iban desde el suelo al techo.

-Bienvenidos a casa- dijo Miyuki.

-Cuándo me puedo mudar?- preguntó Joey, muy emocionado.

- Todos ustedes son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando no arruinen nada y no abusen de mi amabilidad…jejeje…- prosiguió Miyuki

-Unas chicas como ustedes, no pueden andar solas por ahí, en un país desconocido, es muuuy peligroso- trató de argumentar Tristán a la petición de su amigo rubio.

-Chicos!...- les dijo Anzu ante la imprudencia de sus queridos amigos.

-¬¬ se nota, lo inculto que son par de idiotas- sip era Seto

-Cállate, "yo lo tengo todo", ricachón, nadie está hablando contigo ¬¬- sip v.v la típica pelea de estos 2 no puede faltar; así que Joey, como siempre trato de defenderse.

-Muy bien chicos basta ya – Yami intervino, les quito unas cuantas maletas a sus amigos, y entró al departamento, seguido por Miyuki, Azul, y su ahora prometida Anzu.

Yami, colocó algunas de las maletas en la sala:

-Muy bien, entonces, nos veremos mañana - Yami iba a despedirse de su mejor amiga, pero…

-Qué?! Aquí acaba todo?! NOooo! no seas aburrido Yami! Hay que darle una verdadera bienvenida a estas dos chicas! Jijiji – Joey planeaba algo, mmmn tendrá que ver con su hospedaje repentino al depa de Miyuki? –Síiii una bienvenida a lo Wheeler- rió con su típica sonrisita, esta vez acompañado con la risita de su amigo castaño.

-Quién se apunta?- gritó Tristán, como quien inicia una rifa en medio de un mercado; y a su vez levantó la mano. Seguido de eso, Joey levantó su mano también. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-o.O eeeh…- Yami no sabía si aceptar o darle duro a sus amigos, pero sus pensamiento de si sí o si no, fueron interrumpidos por la aceptación de…

- Awww chicos es muy amable de su parte, me encantaría! - dijo muy animada Miyuki

- A mi también!- Azul la siguió

- Muy bien! Eso es Todo!...ah sí pero…- dirigió una mirada de reojo a los tres faltantes: Yami, Seto y Anzu- ustedes deciden, lo toman o lo dejan?, esta es su última oportunidad…quién se apunta?!

- Vamos Yami, será divertido no vas a dejar a tus amigas a merced de este par de locos o sí?- Anzu quería ir, y si ella iba, iba…

- De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Yami

- Ricachón te quedas, estás fuera?- ya se conocían hace bastante, y al igual que Joey, a pesar de todo, Tristán tenía confianza de hablarle así al CEO. – a la una, a las dos,…

- A mí nadie me dice qué hacer y qué no, me oíste!?

- Ya, tranquilo viejo, no es para tanto…

- ¬¬ que no vaya, que se quede ¬n¬ - a Joey le gustaba sacar de quicio a Kaiba, y cuando veía la oportunidad, la aprovechaba- que se quede! Que se quede! Que se quede!

- Noooooo, se supone que deberíamos todos, de eso se trata, aún así somos pocos…no se vale… - Miyuki se dejó caer en el sofá, como símbolo de desilusionada.

- Ah! Ese no es problema, sooolo…-saca su celular- hago unas llamadas, y seremos una carabana! - marcó unos cuantos números, hizo las llamadas respectivas y…- listo , te presentaré a mi hermana Serenity, y otros amigos, ah sí, también a… Mai.- trató de hacer menor enfoque en esta última persona.

Tristán, adoptó las cualidades de Flash, y por arte de magia, se hallaba a la par de Miyuki, diciéndole en voz suave:

- Mai es su novia…-

- Aaaaaaaah…- Miyuki hizó un cara de "ahora entiendo algo"

-…Pero, no lo ha hecho oficial…- Tristán le susurraba

- Aaaaahh…eh..-antes de que dijece algo más Tristán prosiguió

-…Tú sabes…digo…todos sabemos que sienten algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro, pero…tú sabes…me explico?- Tristán trataba de decirle con palabras específicas pero, su amigo estaba presente, y bueno, él tampoco estaba seguro de si ocuparía el término apropiado. Por otro lado, Miyuki trataba de leerle la mirada, pero nada, no le captaba mucho el mensaje; quería decirle que sí, pero, no era así- aaah vamos…mira es fácil…

-TRISTÁN!, podrías de dejar de hacer pública mi vida privada?!, por algo se le llama PRIVADAAA!- Joey, estaba sonrojado, pero más que por lo que iba a decir, era por un poco de enojo.

- Vaya al menos eso es algo que sabes, ya era hora- Seto trató de usar sarcasmo con el Güero.

-Mira lo que quiero decir es que…- Tristán, estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas en claro a Miyuki, pero los jaloneos de Joey no lo dejaron.

-Ya Tristán!, mejor vámonos, ya está todo listo, le dije a Serenity que nos veríamos en la Ciudad Nocturna dentro de una hora.

- Ciudad Nocturna?- dijeron en unísono Miyuki y Azul

- Es una zona de Dominó donde hay muchas discos, y los locales de alrededor están abiertos hasta la madrugada, por eso es lo de "nocturna"- les explicó Yami.

-ooooh

- Pero tenemos que cambiarnos…- protesto Azul

- Para nada, así estamos bien- dijo Joey, la verdad es que andaban cómodos y presentables, excepto Seto que andaba semiformal, por los negocios.- bueno excepto…¬¬ jiji aquí presente -S-K-, pero así es el…vámonos

- Joey! Siempre tienes que decir lo que estás pensando?!- Anzu se aburría de vez en cuando de las molestaderas por parte de su amigo a Kaiba.

En cambio Seto lo miraba con cara de "Un día de estos días me la vaz a pagae y no vas a saber qué te pasó ".

- Calmados… sin mi, su vida sería aburridaa – les decía el rubio. A lo que todos hicieron caso sumiso a sus palabras.

- Andando entonces!- Tristán jaloneo a Azul empujándola hacia afuera, lo mismo hizo con "los novios"- Apúrense, apúrense!

- Está temprano…la diversión que no empieza más nochesito?- preguntó Miyuki.

- Sip tienes razón ….vamos a comeeeeeeeeeerr!- ya saben quién es ¬¬

Todos estaban bien felices cuando:

- un momento, y cómo nos vamos a ir?...la limosina de Kaiba se fue…caminamos?...taxi? o bus? O.O- Tristán al fin había formulado una duda en su cabezota.

- Podemos caminar, así Miyuki y Azul podrían conocer más de cerca Dominó- Yami al fin había dicho algo (N/M: menos mal que es su amiga la que ha llegado-)

Los chicos fueron a comer a un **restaurante **y digo restaurante, ya que uno de los miembros del grupo no come en la calle, pidió, más bien obligó a los demás comer en uno. Y vaya que fue rápido, porque cierto par arrasó con la comida. Después de eso decidieron dirigirse a la disco.

En la disco:

- Sí, al fin! Vamos por allá, ya deben haber llegado los demás…- Joey salió disparado, en dirección del bar.

-… Vaya lugar para esperar a alguien…- susurro Azul.

En eso Tristán, coloca sus brazos alrededor uno en cada uno de los cuellos de Azul y Miyuki.

- Vamoss, no se querrán perder de la diversión …o sí?- prácticamente las arrastro hacia el bar, dónde se encontraban sus otros amigos.

Las cosas hasta ahora, parecían confusas para las amigas extranjeras, sobre todo para Miyuki, las cosas no habían salido como se las esperaba, cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto lo que pensó que sería, en tan solo segundos: su Mejor Amigo, se iba a casar con una perfecta…desconocida?, para ella sí, para él, obviamente que no ; sus amigos? Ese par de raros, parecían divertidos, y definitivamente confiables, Kaiba, hasta ahora el más normal, bueno tenía sus cosas raras, y definitivamente formaría parte de su plan… ahora la novia…la verdad no era el tipo de bruja maléfica separadora de amigos como se imaginaba, pero era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones.

No había pasado mucho desde que habían llegado a Dominó y ya habían experimentado muchas cosas. Pero estaban a punto de descubrir algo más…?

Continuará….

Gracias por leer

Dejen reviews!

**Saori Yuy**


	5. ¿Qué Plan? RE-UP!

_**LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**_

**By: **Saori Yuy

"Hola Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, y a aquellos que me dejan reviews, me alientan bastante , les prometo tratar de adelantarlo lo más pronto posible"

_**Cap. 5¿Qué Plan?**_

- Gracias viejo! Hey mira tenemos a unas nueva invitadas.. Miyuki, amiga de la infancia de Yami y Azul amiga de Miyuki y de todos Joey estaba muy emocionado por salir, la verdad, él era alguien muy fiestero. Yuki y Azul, sólo hicieron un ademán de Hola.

Entraron al club, estaba lleno, lleno de gente, de humo, de olores y … de toda situación. Se dirigieron a la segunda planta del local, era un lugar más reservado, con mesas destinadas para usuarios… importantes y frecuentes.

- Bien, ya llegamos!- Joey hizo una seña a su hermana, una chica de pelo castaño rojizo, y sus ojos iguales a los de Joey.

Las chicas extranjeras se presentaron, de repente se vieron rodeadas por muchas personas, chicos con sus citas, pero todos eran duelistas fiesteros:

- Ahora él es Duke Devlin! ¬¬ - Joey le hizo una mirada asesina, al parecer porque tenía abraza a Serenity.

- Holaaa! Es un gusto conocer a chicas tan bellas como ustedes- Duke era un chico lindo, alto, de cabello negros y unos aritos de dado, con unos impactantes y seductores ojos verdes, nada comparado con Yami.

- Ay no, pero si es Joseph! Ya se arruinó la noche!- era una chica rubia, de ojos violetas, llevaba puesto un top negro y unos jeans pegados del mismo color.

- Admítelo! Sin mi no sobrevivirías- sonrie con aire de superioridad.

- Ah, sí? Quieres apostar?.

- ya, ya chicos….- la hermana de Joey, intervino.

Tristán hizo una mirada ha Miyuki diciéndo "Es ella" refiriéndose a Mai "novia no oficial de Joey" , ella sólo jaló a Joey y se lo llevó a la pista, en medio de la gente, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Mientras tanto Azul, tampoco perdió el tiempo, ella y Tristán congeniaron, mmn quizas, demasiado rápido, puesto que ellos también se dirigieron a la pista. Mientras tanto, Miyuki decidió echar manos a la obra no dejaría que esa tal Anzu se llevara a su Yami, y menos al altar, para nada dejaría que esa boda se llevase a cabo, y para eso tenía un plan, y un plan "B" de refuerzo: Seto Kaiba.

En eso, Duke se acercó hacia Miyuki:

- Y dime…te gusta bailar?- preguntó a Miyuki muy de cerca, el chico tenía cierta atracción, Miyuki sintió como su mirada se apoderaba de ella.

- Eh..sí…- Miyuki contesto algo nerviosa, no podía poner más cara de boba, porque no tenía otra.

- Entonces.. te gustaría bailar…conmigo? – Duke se acercó más a Miyuki, tanto que ella podía sentir su respiración…

-"Dios, este chico es una máquina seductora, demasiado atractivo"- pensó Miyuki

Como si nada, Yuki se fue a la pista junto a Duke, él era todo un experto, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, pero… bailaba…para demostrar a los demás todas sus habilidades, no bailaba con Miyuki…estaba con ella, pero él estaba con él. En eso Miyuki echó una mirada hacia la segunda planta, como ella desaba, Yami los miraba detenidamente…

"Sentirá celos?"- se preguntó Miyuki.

En eso, se dio cuenta que Seto Kaiba estaba solo, sentado, bebiendo algo y sin interés en la pista de baila…fue cuando Miyuki decidió echar su plan B… en vez del A.

- Duke…iré a beber algo- le dijo Miyuki.

-Quédate y luego bebemos algo…- dijo Duke de forma sensual.

-Lo siento…- Miyuki ni siquiera prestó atención. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Duke estaba rodeado de chicas.

- Seto, hola!...-Miyuki se sentó al lado de Kaiba, pero no recibió respuesta de Él. Es más, él estaba viendo a una chica que lo miraba seductoramente…- ewwwh!- dijo Yuki- eres demasiado para ella…la verdad, que asco!

- Ah?...A qué te refieres?- Miyuki obtuvo la atención de Kaiba

- a nada…

El bartender se acercó a la mesa para ver qué es lo que deseaba tomar Miyuki y se retiró con el pedido:

- Y Yami lo sabe? – Preguntó secamente Kaiba.

-…Saber qué?- preguntón Miyuki…ahora desorientada

- sobre tus sentimientos…

- Sentimientos? – preguntó Miyuki, ya sabía por dónde iba Kaiba, pero cómo podría saber él sobre lo que sentía por Yami? Acaso era ella tan obvia?

- No lo niegues, lo sé – Ahora sí, Miyuki tenía toda la atención de Seto Kaiba para ella sola.- Por cómo hablas de él, cómo te diriges a él, por la cara que pones cada vez que te habl- mientras Kaiba hablaba, Miyuki se iba poniendo seria...o más bien nerviosa

-…así que…lo descubriste…- dijo Miyuki finalmente- la verdad…no sé lo que siento…- Miyuki trató de ocultar sus intenciones- Yami y yo somos amigos…la distancia, el tiempo…creo que eso me ha afectado- Miyuki no podía poner al descubierto lo que planeaba - veo que lo que dicen de ti es cierto – Miyuki cambió de tema.

- El qué?- preguntó algo asombrado.

- Eres inteligente- Miyuki sonrió

-Claro que lo soy… - contestó Kaiba.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, Kaiba sacó su celular, lo miro por unos segundos y apretó un botón en la parte superior…al parecer era una llamada que no quería contestar.

Entonces apareció_ Yami junto a Anzu, que al parecer habían decidido tener unos minutos a solas:_

Así que… Seto… Yuki mencionaba que se conocieron en el crucero- interrumpió Yami.

Así es… fue un pequeño accidente…- Kaiba miró a Yuki.

Sí… pequeño…- confirmó ella

Ya veo, ya veo, creo que ha sido genial; porque ya todos se conocen y es más fácil así hacer los preparativos para la boda, no crees amor?- Yami se dirigió a Anzu.

Así lo creo- Anzu sonrió- Yuki disculpa que te pregunte…tienes novio?- pregunto Anzu.

No, no tengo – Miyuki contesto decididamente, sin titubeos, a qué venía esa pregunta?- ¿Por qué, tienes un candidato para mí?- sonrió.

No es eso, pensaba de que ya que venías a la boda, traerías acompañante, un amigo, un pretendiente… Yami dijo que tenías novio…- Dijo Anzu.

Pues no… tal vez Yami se ha confundido con el chico que me perseguía en pre-escolar…- hizo una sonrisa de burla… porque el chico que la perseguía en pre-escolar era él.

Hahaha… te acuerdas? Éramos unos niños…- Correspondió Yami con una sonrisa- Y te acuerdas de aquella maestra…estaba loca, bueno… fue gracias a ella que me interesaron los duelos…- continuo Yami.

Me acuerdo que llegó una clase y nos dijo "Niños, les daré una lección importante…pongan mucha atención…hoy aprenderemos sobre DUELOS DE MONSTRUOS!" … - comento Yuki.

Esa clase fue la mejor!

Aunque…creo que algunos padres se quejaron…y no la volvimos a ver- concluyó Yuki.

Pobre maestra… ella solo hacía lo que le dictaba su corazón- defendió Yami a su maestra de infancia.

Mientras, Anzu se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, la conversación era más entre Yami y Yuki entre las 4 personas que estaban sentados. Kaiba parecía no prestar atención, puesta sus dedos se arrastraban rápidamente sobre la pantalla táctil de su celular, quizás contestando algunos emails o fingiendo:

Creo que…- trató de intervenir Anzu, pero Yuki la interrumpió

Yami, para ti todos los maestros eran los mejores, aún cuando tuvimos uno que se durmió toda la clase

Estaba cansado- Yami seguía defendiendo a sus maestros.

Para ti todos tienen una buena intención- le dijo su amiga.

Ya lo creo, es así- continuo Yami.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, la música electrónica que sonaba a todo volumen dentro del club, se tornó lenta y romántica:

Esa es nuestra canción?- dijo Yami de repente.

Sí, esas es!- correspondió Anzu.

Sin pensar nada, ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Bailas…Seto?- preguntó Miyuki

No, si puedo evitarlo- dio él, sin verla y manteniendo su atención en su celular.

"_Bueno, haré que te guste…y me ayudarás en mi plan…"-_ pensó Miyuki.

_Fin del cap._

-Awww sí, se que me tardé un mundo en actualizar! Lo sientoo!. Gracias por el apoyo que le dan al fic sigan leyendo.

_**p.s: Dejen reviews!**_

**Saori Yuy**


	6. Es mejor el Plan B

**_LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO_**

**By: **Saori Yuy

Hace muchas años que empecé a escribir esta historia, para ser exactos hace 5 años que la empecé, he decidido retomarla y he hecho algunos cambios de redacción en los capítulos anteriores…ahora sólo espero que sigan leyendo esta historia.

**_Cap. 6: Es mejor el Plan B_**

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor del departamento de Miyuki:

- Anoche estuvo divertidísimo…- comentaba Azul a su amiga.

- Sí!...claro- dijo no muy animosamente Yuki, después de recordar que la noche que pensó hablaría con su amigo, él se la paso besando a la tal Anzu.

- Tristán y Joey son muy divertidos, me la pasé genial con ellos – seguía diciendo Azul- y tu y Kaiba ah?

- Deja ese asunto en paz…él es sólo un medio- intervino Yuki.

- No digas eso, acaso te gustaría que hicieran lo mismo contigo?...va a llegar el día en que tendrás que tragarte todo este mal plan…- dijo Azul

- Mal plan? A qué te refieres?

- Acaso estás convencida de que Yami preferirá estar contigo que con Anzu?

- Pues…

- No, verdad?

- Lo que sucede es que no nos hemos visto lo suficiente…y…

- Tuviste tu oportunidad en Francia, cuando fue la temporada de Duelos Mundial…

- Traté de decirle…pero…no estaba lista.

- Y ahora lo estás?- confronto nuevamente Azul a Yuki.

- Estás de mi lado o qué?

- Mira, sólo vine aquí para darte apoyo, pero no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo te corrompes y te haces infeliz…

- Es que…no sé qué hacer…siento que si le digo a Yami, él comprenderá y tendremos la oportunidad de estar juntos, él y yo somos iguales…y…- trataba de explicar Miyuki.

- Sinceramente, el chico no quiere conocer a nadie más, de lo contrario no estaría dispuesto a casarse… a todo esto, cuándo será la boda?

- Dentro de 2 meses… Yami quiere a todos sus amigos juntos, antes de la boda, para que le ayudemos emocionalmente en esta "nueva" etapa…

- Etapa que deberás aceptar…- dijo Azul

- No…que trataré de cambiar a otra dirección…en vez del plan A…usaré el plan B…

- Tienes tiempo para confabular dos planes?...es en serio?...dale una oportunidad a Anzu, no se ve mala chica- Azul dijo.

- Ya veremos…

Ya habían pasado dos semana desde la llegada de Yuki y Azul, Yami, había preparado reuniones para que ellas tuvieran la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a Domino City, a sus amigos, pero que sobre todo Yuki conviviera con Anzu…

A pesar de que Yami era duelista, también tenía su mini empresa de duelos y cartas, que había heredado de su abuelo y con su fama mundial le iba muy bien, no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su amiga, a parte, debía aprovechar que estaban de vacaciones de la Universidad para realizar todos los preparativos de la Boda y Luna de Miel.

- Me encantaría que te reunieras con Anzu, ella está muy deseosa de llevarte a conocer lugares en la ciudad…- se oía la voz de Yami, del otro lado del auricular.

- Este..

- Vamos, dale una oportunidad, conózcanse, es muy importante para mi- seguía diciendo Yami tratando de convencer a su amiga.

- De acuerdo, claro que sí… nos vemos en…- Yuki había accedido a salir a solas con Anzu.

En el Centro Comercial de Dominó:

- Estoy muy feliz de que podamos compartir este tiempo juntas…- Anzu decía mientras entraban al ascensor del comercial para ir al nivel de tiendas para chcias…- no tengo hermanas, así que quiero que seamos las mejores amigas…desde que lo conocí lo único que he oído es "Miyuki esto, Miyuki aquello"…aún cuando regresó de Paris hace 2 años…y debo confesarte que…al principio tenía celos de ti…

- De mi?- dijo sorprendida Miyuki.

- Así es… pensaba que Yami sentía algo más que amistad por ti, siempre habla de lo bien que se llevaban y que había sido una lástima que te hubieses tenido que ir…- continuo Anzu- pero…- Anzu detuvo el ascensor, que para fortuna de ella, eran las únicas que lo habían abordado -…pero luego…me dí cuenta de que eso es lo que eras… un lindo recuerdo de amistad…y que tú siempre ibas a tener un lugar en su corazón, nunca nadie te va a sustituir… decidí aceptarlo…al final, lo de ustedes es una hermosa amistad y no amor…fue entonces cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, nos hicimos novios y decidimos tomar el siguiente paso… casarnos! – rió inocentemente Anzu, cosa que a Yuki no le pareció nada inocente…dicho eso, Anzu desactivo el ascensor para que este siguiera subiendo. Yuki se encontraba un poco asustada después de la acción de Anzu…no sabía si temerle o dejarlo pasar.

- Muy bien ya llegamos!- sonrió Anzu al entrar a la zona de chicas del centro comercial… habían tiendas de ropa deportiva, formal, casual, para dormir, ropa sensual, zapatos, maletas, carteras…salones de belleza…cartas de duelos, dispositivos para duelos femeninos…ropa de duelos femenina…

- Eh…esto es…- Yuki no sabía que decir, se encontraba algo abrumada de cómo los duelos regían en Dominó, las tiendas de duelos se encontraban repletas de chicas comprando accesorios y cartas.

- Es sorprendente…quiero enseñarte el vestido de novias que he encargado…hoy es la prueba..Yami no lo verá hasta el día de la boda…- dijo Anzu camino a la tienda de novias.

- Por favor, sólo dime que no tiene nada que ver con duelos…- apenas dijo Yuki.

- Ya verás…

Ambas entraron a una tienda para novias … Anzu se abalanzó al mostrador, preguntó por la encargada y pidió el vestido. Entraron a un salón especial de pruebas. Anzu entro al probador individual para probarse el vestido:

- Este es!... qué te parece…- Anzu salió portando un vestido sin mangas, con corte de "V" hasta la cintura y falda en forma de princesa…de color…blanco, para sorpresa de Yuki, ella pensaba que sería un vestido al estilo de la Maga Oscura o algo por el estilo.

- Es…es muy bonito…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Yuki.

- Pensaste que sería con diseños de duelos? Hahahaha…-rió divertida Anzu- es cierto que es algo muy importante para Yami, pero queremos hacerlo tradicional…y hablando de eso… aún no he decidido qué vestido usarás… sólo el de las otras madrinas que serán Serenity, Mai y una prima mía…pero para ti, lo he reservado… no sabía qué estilo te podría gustar así que… puedes elegir uno…- Anzu hizo una seña a la señorita encargada para que le alcanzara una revista de vestidos para Damas de Honor.

- Ah…es muy amable de tu parte- Yuki agarró la revista y empezó a ojear… hasta que un vestido en particular resaltó…era un vestido azul zafiro, de tirantes ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, con un poco de escote, con corte hasta por debajo de la rodia y muy pegado al cuerpo con la espalda descubierta… Yuki sólo sonrió misteriosamente- Y de qué color es el vestido de las otras damas?- preguntó Yuki…sin dejar de ver la revista

- Es morado pastel…es un color muy lindo- contestó Anzu. Ese color hacía ver menos atractivo el vestido que Yuki tenía planeado usar…

- Sabes qué… mejor regreso otro día para decidir…

- Como mejor te parezca, sólo me avisas y venimos juntas, me encantaría verte- dijo felizmente Anzu.

Anzu era una chica demasiado feliz y sonriente para Yuki, no sabía si eso era fingido o natural, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba qué fue lo que encontró Yami en ella para decidir pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

- He planeado una salida de chicas, sólo las damas, pero puedes decirle a Azul, se ha de sentir un poco solitaria… estaba pensando en hacer esa reunión la otra semana… Mai está ocupada con algunos duelos y tengo que ir por mi prima a otroa ciudad…así que, la otra semana habrá más tiempo…qué te parece?- Dijo Anzu.

- Pues… me parece una genial idea _"Así puedo conocer mejor al enemigo y sus aliados" – _conestó Yuki.

- Será genial…

Anzu recibió una llamada a su celular:

- Yami quiere que salgamos a cenar esta noche… pasaremos por ti a las 8pm- comunicó Anzu a Yuki.

- Claro, sería muy bueno…

Por la tarde mientras Yuki se arreglaba para la cena:

- Entonces…qué encontraste de malo en Anzu?- preguntó Azul.

- Nada…aún nada… es muy linda y eso dificulta las cosas…

- Puede que no tenga nada malo…- Azul continuó hablando.

- Aún así, debe de haber algo… saldré más tiempo con ella y lo averiguaré…

- Miyuki…deja pasar las cosas… luego te puedes arrepentir…-le aconsejo Azul.

Miyuki se había puesto un vestido de blonda negra con forro negro, pegado, el forro llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y la blonda hasta la rodilla, dejando ver un poco sus piernas, el vestido era de tirantes gruesos con un poco de mangas de blonda.

Yami y Anzu pasaron por ella al hotel (recuerden que ella vive en la parte superior del hotel) y la llevaron a un restaurante cerca de ahí, era noche de karaoke:

- Woow…Karaoke?... quieres recordar aquella noche en Paris? – Preguntó Miyuki.

- Hahaha…eso fue una locura…me encantó….- contestó Yami – por eso fue que hemos venido hoy.

Anzu, se sintió fuera de lugar, pues a ella no le gustaba cantar en público…no le gustaban los Karaokes, al entrar les designaron una mesa, pues tenían reservación:

- Qué quieres comer?- preguntó Yami a Yuki al mismo tiempo que revisaba el menú

- Langosta estaría bien- contestó Yuki

- A mí me gustaría comer camarones- dijo Anzu

- Lo mismo para mí- apoyo Yami la decisión de Anzu. A la que ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa.

Miyuki sólo hizo cara de extrañeza y asqueo, sin que los prometidos se dieran cuenta y mientras esperaban la comida:

- Me complace que mis chicas se lleven tan bien- dijo Yami- Anzu me contó lo bien que pasaron hoy en la mañana.

- _"De seguro no le contó que me dejó encerrada en el ascensor_"- pensó Yuki- Sí, la pasamos muy bien. Anzu es muy linda, haz elegido bien Yami.

- Es verdad- dijo él. Anzu solo sonrió.

- Entonces, se van a animar a cantar?- dijo Yami, oyendo como las otras personas hacían fila para poder cantar una canción.

- Tú sabes que yo no puedo cantar amor- dijo Anzu.

- Qué lástima Anzu, deberías cantar- secundó Yuki a Yami.

- Sí, yo sé que tu puedes- dijo Yami, miró a Yuki con mirada traviesa

- No, no, no- se negaba Anzu.

Yuki hizo un ademán para que trajeran a la mesa el micrófono:

- No, no, no, por favor- decía Anzu, repetidamente, en el momento que le llevaron el micrófono y se lo entregaron a Yuki.

- Anzu! Anzu! Anzu! – animaba Yuki a Anzu.

- No, no, no – continuaba diciendo.

- Vamos cariño- la animaba Yami.

- Sabes qué Yami…deja, ella no se siente cómoda haciendo esto…- dijo Yuki, se levantó y tomó el micrófono para decir algo- Damas y caballeros… tengo el honor de presentarles… a la asombrosa y espectacular voz… Anzu Mazaki!- cosa que dejó perpleja a Anzu. Yuki le dirigió una risa risueña y le pasó el micrófono.

Anzu no tuvo más remedio que pararse a cantar algo, empezó a sonar "I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself" de Dione…(la misma de la película). Anzu no se sabía muy bien la letra y cantaba sueve… estaba desentonada, la gente la miraba y algunas se burlaban de ella, cosa que no le dio gracia a Yami… Anzu siguió cantando, y la gente empezó a apoyarla haciendo palmadas al "son" de la música…Yami parecía estar complacido con ella… Yuki no se explicaba cómo podía gustarles una chica sin voz para cantar…al final cedió y empezó a dar palmadas también.

Al terminar de cantar, Yami se puso de pie, y como el resto de las personas del restaurante empezó a aplaudir el valor que tuvo para cantar y le dio un beso algo apasionado. Miyuki se sintió incómoda…cómo es que a Yami podía gustarle..en serio…. Justo después de eso, llegó el mesero con las órdenes y las sirvió, al mismo tiempo que la bebida…que por el momento no era nada de licor. Se disponían a comer cuando otro mesero se acercó con una botella de champagne:

- Buenas noches, esto es una cortesía del joven de la mesa de allá - y señaló en dirección izquierda.

Entre la multitud pudieron ver de quién se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que de Seto Kaiba. Los chicos saludaron y él correspondió; Yami se levantó y fue hacia su mesa:

- Kaiba, gusto de verte- y le tendió la mano, gesto correspondido por el oji-azul.

- Lo mismo digo

- Ya cenaste? Esperas a alguien?- preguntó Yami.

- Aún no ceno, tuve un pequeño encuentro de negocios, solo para ponernos de acuerdo con algo de la empresa…ya me iba cuando ví la presentación de Anzu y decidí mandarles algo de beber- justificó Seto.

- Vaya, te lo agradezco, puedes cenar con nosotros si gustas…- le sugirió Yami.

- No quiero hacer un mal trío- sugirió Kaiba.

- No, no estamos sólos, también está Miyuki…ya sabes, está aquí por la boda y no he podido reunirme mucho con ella…así que…qué dices?- ofreció Yami.

- Si tanto insistes…por qué no?- dijo Kaiba.

Ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.

- _"Seto Kaiba? En serio?...esto era una invitación abierta o qué?...bueno… ya que está aquí…a ejecutar el Plan B"_ – pensó Yuki al ver acercarse al oji-azul y a Yami.

- Chicas Kaiba, nos acompañará esta noche- introdujo Yami a Kaiba

- Seto! Es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo muy animada Yuki – _"Plan B…aquí te voy…"- _pensó. Yami y Anzu se miraron con algo de extrañeza, prácticamente, Seto Kaiba era un total desconocido para ella...y aún, en ocasiones, para ellos, si bien se había convertido en un buen amigo, no podían dejar atrás todos los conflictos generados por él en el pasado…además… habían notado que Yuki se refería a él como "Seto", cuando la única persona que lo llama así es su hermano menor Mokuba.

- Kaiba, muchas gracias por la champagne, lindo detalle de tu parte- dijo inmediatamente Anzu.

Un mesero se acercó y adjuntó una silla al lado de Miyuki:

- Siéntate por favor- dijo Yami a Kaiba, dicho esto ambos se sentaron.

- Pediré lo mismo que la señorita- dijo Kaiba al mesero que aún no se había retirado y señalo a Miyuki.

- Entonces…Yami, aún no he visto a Yu Gi, dónde está, tengo ganas de verlo ha de ser todo un adolescente…- saco conversación Miyuki.

- Sí, ha crecido muy rápido, la verdad es que anda con Mokuba – señaló con un gesto a Kaiba- viajando por Europa, América y Asia…es algo de la escuela, es su último año y querían hacer algo memorable…estaba preocupado, pero he hablado con él y todo va bien. Al parecer vendrá a tiempo para la boda, viene a finales del otro mes…- dijo Yami.

- Me alegra oír eso- dijo Yuki – y seguirá los pasos de su hermano?

- Al parecer sí – intervino Anzu- Yu Gi se apasiona mucho cuando de duelos se trata…Y Mokuba Kaiba?-

- Pues, él puede estudiar lo que él quiera…yo me haré cargo de Kaiba Corp. Mientras yo pueda- dijo secamente Kaiba, al parecer no quería dar muchas explicaciones sobre ello.

Mientras comían Yami le comentó algo a Anzu, ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso. Miyuki dirigió una seria mirada a ello, al desviar su mirada se encontró con la de Kaiba, viéndola con cara de _"Te acuerdas de lo que hablábamos la otra noche en el club?", _Miyuki lo ignoró y decidió ver su comida.

Fuera del restaurante:

- Bueno entonces… nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó Anzu a Yami

- Sí, nos vemos mañana- contestó él.

- No nos iremos juntos?- preguntó Yuki.

- No, prefiero que Anzu vaya a su casa mientras que yo te regreso a la tuya- contestó Yami.

- **"**_Perfecto. Música para mis oídos_**" –** pensó Yuki.

- Yo puedo irlos a dejar- ofreció Kaiba.

- Pues, si no es molestia, estoy cerca de mi casa, así que me doy bien servido conque vayas a dejar a las chicas.

- _"Qué?! NO! …bueno…esto podrá servir…Plan B, Plan B"- _pensaba Yuki – es verdad, mi deber está con la novia, no con el novio…

- Aunque no es necesario nada de esto – dijo Anzu

- En serio? Bueno, entonces, tú puedes ir con Seto y yo con Yami- solucionó inmediatamente Yuki – de acuerdo?

- Creo que no hay problema…- dijo Anzu

- No. No lo hay- dijo algo serio Kaiba.

- Entonces, gracias por la cena, pasen buena noche- Yuki y Yami se despidieron.

Kaiba y Anzu se fueron:

- Entonces…al fin solos…- dijo Yuki

- Eres tremenda no?...qué pasa? – Yami había notado la táctica de Yuki.

- Quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con mi mejor amigo…eso es malo?- contesto Yuki.

- No, no lo es…qué quieres hacer entonces?...Vamos por el postre?

- Postre será…- dijo Yuki.

Se dirigieron a una heladería que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del restaurante:

- Ya dime, sinceramente…qué te parece Anzu?- preguntó Yami.

- Pues, es … encantadora… se ve muy feliz contigo…aunque canta muy mal – rió Yuki.

- Lo sé… es terrible, pero me encanta – dijo él.

- Lo que no puedo entender es cómo ella y su familia están dispuestos a abandonar su carrera universitaria…- dijo ella.

- Es un mutuo acuerdo… no la abandonaremos… sólo nos tomaremos un tiempo para esto… no hay nada de malo…- dijo Yami.

- Pero, viene la temporada de duelos, y tendrás que viajar, puedo que ese tiempo se prolongue… - dijo Yuki.

- No creo que sea un problema para Anzu…así que

- Y para sus padres? – intervino inmediatamente Yuki.

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó interesado Yami.

- Ver que su hija, abandone todo…todo su futuro profesional, para estar en duelos contigo…no lo sé…- argumentó Yuki.

- Nunca te ha molestado mi trabajo Yuki…- dijo Yami.

- Y no me molesta, pero a ellos puede que sí…

- No han dicho nada al respecto, así que…Anzu está estudiando Mitología Egipcia, por los duelos, no hay problema…- Comentó Yami.

- Y eso es lo que ella y sus padres querían…

- ..Sé que sus padres querían otra cosa…pero ella tomó una decisión, deberían respetarla…- trató de justificar Yami.

- Sólo piénsalo…sacrificarías su futuro…atarías su vida a los duelos?

- No estoy atando a nadie, estamos enamorados y queremos pasar nuestra vida juntos, esos es todo Miyuki!- sonó un poco molesto Yami.

- Está bien, si eso te hace feliz…- dijo Yuki.

- Me hace… cambiando de tema… tú y Kaiba qué?- dijo Yami

- Woo woo woo… cómo pasó esto, de dónde salió esa pregunta?- dijo sorprendida Yuki.

- Salió justo cuando los vi echándose unas miradas durante la cena…- dijo Yami

- Qué?! Qué miradas?, no lo miré durante toda la noche…- reprochó Yuki.

- Vamos…puedes decirme la verdad – continúo Yami.

- Ya te dije, nos conocimos en el Crucero, un día antes de venir…eso es todo – justificó Yuki.

- Bueno…te creeré, pero no me pongas celoso, está bien… - dijo Yami. Yuki solo sonrió ante el comentario…

- Aunque está guapo no? Es muy atractivo…- dijo Yuki tratando de dar celos a Yami.

- Qué dices? No, claro que no, no te veo con él… él es… diferente, no sé… quizás es por todo lo que hemos vivido, él era mi más grande rival, y aún lo es en los duelos…no te vayas a su lado oscuro por favor – Yami hizo algo de berrinche.

- Tal vez lo haga- dijo Yuki en tono de broma.

- Sólo, ten cuidado, ha cambiado y mucho, sí es una buena persona, un buen hermano, pero aún tengo mis reservas, no quiero que enloquezca y tú estés con él… no lo creo- dijo Yami

- Tranquilo, tendré cuidado…- dijo Yuki.

- Por cierto, mañana me iré con Anzu a la ciudad de su familia… iremos a traer a su prima y mamá para algunos preparativos de la boda, antes del gran día… así que no estaré la otra semana… sobrevivirás sin mi?- dijo Yami.

- Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado como para verme y ahora te vas?- reprochó Yuki.

- Hey, sí estoy ocupado, pero esto es más importante – recalcó Yami.

- _"y yo no soy importante?"_ – pensó Yuki

- Así que, he pensado que Joey, Tristán y los chicos… -antes de que Yami terminara la oración Yuki lo interrumpió.

- O Seto Kaiba…

- Se encarguen de ti…, y te mantengan entretenida la otra semana…- concluyó Yami al mismo tiempo - Kaiba qué? – preguntó.

- Puedo salir con él la otra semana y…

- Yuki! Ya te dije lo que creo al respecto.. y..

- Y sólo así, él te demostrará lo mucho que ha cambiado, tómalo como una prueba de confianza…

- Para quién? Para él o para ti? – dijo Yami indignado.

- Confías en mí – dijo Yuki

- No lo sé… él es alguien ocupado.. y… Yami no sabía porque, pero se seguía negando a la idea de que su mejor amiga estuviera con su antiguo archi-rival.

- Y todo CEO tiene derecho a tomarse un tiempo libre… te lo debe no?- dijo Yuki tratando de convencer a Yami.

- Hablaré con él…

Al parecer el plan B de Yuki, estaba dando resultado, al menos eso sentía Yuki; su meta era poner celoso a Yami, para que se diera cuenta del error que iba a cometer si se casaba con Anzu.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, díganme ¿Qué tal les ha perecido? ¿Aún no he perdido el toque?

Agradeceré opinen a través de un r**_eview!_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**Saori Yuy**


End file.
